heidelberg_mannheim_wikifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Heidelberger Bibliografie
Heidelberg - Bibliografie zur Stadt, ihrer Geschichte und den dortigen Kunstwerken * Mittler, Elmar (Hrsg.): Heidelberg. Geschichte und Gestalt. Heidelberg, Universitätsverlag C. Winter, 1996. ISBN 3-9215-2446-6 __toc__ ::* Sortiert nach den Nachnamen der jeweils erstgenannten AutorIn bzw. Herausgeberin. A - B * Ahlemann, Christoph: Heidelberger Hotels von 1780 bis heute : ein Bilderbuch für Mitreisende. 2008 * Alaike, Elfriede; Riedl, Peter-Anselm: Das Haus Buhl und seine Nebengebäude. Semper Apertus. Sechshundert Jahre Ruprecht-Karls-Universität Heidelberg 1386-1986, Bd. 5: Die Gebäude der Universität Heidelberg (Textband), hrsg. v. Peter Anselm Riedl. Berlin, 1985. S. 311-322. * Albrecht, Bettina: Die ehemaligen Naturwissenschaftlichen und Medizinischen Institutsgebäude der Universität Heidelberg im Bereich der Brunnengasse, Hauptstraße, Akademiestraße und Plöck. In: Semper Apertus. Sechshundert Jahre Ruprecht-Karls-Universität Heidelberg 1386-1986, Bd. 5: Die Gebäude der Universität Heidelberg (Textband), hg.v. Peter Anselm Riedl. Berlin, 1985. S. 336-366 und Dissertation, Univ. Heidelberg, 1985 (vgl. Brunnengasse, Hauptstraße, Akademiestraße und Plöck) * Auer, Barbara: Das Physikalische Institut in Heidelberg. (Veröffentlichungen zur Heidelberger...) - 1984 (vgl. Physikalisches Institut * Bauer, Karl: Kirche und Spital zur Heiligen Mutter Anna in Heidelberg : ein Gedenkblatt zum 200jährigen Jubiläum. 1914 (vgl. St. Anna * Benz, Richard: Heidelberg, Schicksal und Geist. 1961 * Blum, Peter (Hrsg.): Heidelberger Altstadtbrunnen (=Schriftenreihe des Stadtarchivs Heidelberg. Sonderveröffentlichungen, Bd. 7). Heidelberg, 1996. * Brenner, Arthur David: Emil J. Gumbel: Weimar German Pacifist and Professor. Brill, Boston / Leiden, 2001. ISBN 0-391-04101-0 (engl.) * Bringmann, Michael: Der Turm der Heidelberger Jesuitenkirche. In: Ruperto Carola, Bd. 41, 1967. S. 147-157. * Büchler, H.: Das Heidelberger Hotelwesen, Dissertation, Univ. Heidelberg, 1922. * Eberhard Busch: Der Freiheit zugetan. Christlicher Glaube heute – im Gespräch mit dem Heidelberger Katechismus. Neukirchener Verl., Neukirchen-Vluyn 1998 ISBN 3-7887-1623-1 * Buselmeier, Michael: Der Untergang von Heidelberg. Frankfurt a. M., 1981. * Buselmeier, Michael: Literarische Führungen durch Heidelberg. Eine Kulturgeschichte im Gehen. Heidelberg, 1991. Bibliotheca Palatina, Kataloge der … * Boyle, Leonard (Hrsg.): Bibliotheca Palatina, Druckschriften, Microfiche Ausgabe. München 1989-1995 * Mittler, Elmar (Hrsg.): Bibliotheca Palatina, Druckschriften, Katalog zur Mikrofiche-Ausgabe, Band 1-4. München 1999 * Stevenson, Enrico: Inventario dei libri stampati palatino-vaticani, ed. per ordine di S.S. Leone XIII P.M., 4 Bände. Rom 1886-1891 * Stevenson, Enrico: Codices manuscripti Palatini Graeci Bibliothecae Vaticanae descripti praeside I. B. Cardinali Pitra episcopo Portuensi S. R. E. bibliotecario. Rom 1885 * Stevenson, Enrico: Codices Palatini Latini Bibliothecae Vaticanae descripti praeside I. B. Cardinali Pitra episcopo Port. S. R. E. bibliothecario. Rom 1886 * Schuba: Die medizinischen Handschriften der Codices Palatini Latini in der Vatikanischen Bibliothek, beschrieben von Ludwig Schuba. (Kataloge der Universitätsbibliothek Heidelberg 1). Wiesbaden 1981 * Schuba: Die Quadriviums-Handschriften der Codices Palatini Latini in der Vatikanischen Bibliothek, beschrieben von Ludwig Schuba. (Kataloge der Universitätsbibliothek Heidelberg 2). Wiesbaden 1992 * Walz: Die historischen und philosophischen Handschriften der Codices Palatini Latini in der Vatikanischen Bibliothek (Cod. Pal. Lat. 921 - 1078), beschrieben von Dorothea Walz. (Kataloge der Universitätsbibliothek Heidelberg 3). Wiesbaden 1999 * Metzger: Die humanistischen, Triviums- und Reformationshandschriften der Codices Palatini latini in der Vatikanischen Bibliothek (Cod. Pal. Lat. 1461 - 1914), beschrieben von Wolfgang Metzger. (Kataloge der Universitätsbibliothek Heidelberg 4). Wiesbaden 2002 C - E * Decken-Sachs, Brita von: Der Kornmarkt in Heidelberg (=Veröffentlichungen zur Heidelberger Altstadt, Bd 17, hg. v. P. A. Riedl). Heidelberg, 1983. * Doerr, Wilhelm (Hrsg.): Semper Apertus. Sechshundert Jahre Ruprecht-Karls-Universität Heidelberg 1386-1986. Festschrift in sechs Bänden. Springer-Vlg., Berlin 1985 * Donat-Crumstadt, Walter: Der Apothekerturm des Heidelberger Schlosses. In: Neues Archiv für die Geschichte der Stadt Heidelberg, Bd. 9, 1911. S. 146-148. * Drös, Harald: Das Heidelberger Wappenbuch. Wappen an Gebäuden und Grabmälern auf dem Heidelberger Schloß, in der Altstadt und in Handschuhsheim. (=Buchreihe der Stadt Heidelberg, Bd. 11). Heidelberg, Guderjahn, 1991. ISBN 3-924973-44-X * Drüll, Dagmar: Heidelberger Gelehrtenlexikon 1803 - 1932. Berlin, Springer-Verl., 1986. 324 S. ISBN 3-540-15856-1, bzw. 1652 - 1802. - ISBN 3-540-53472-5 * Drüll, Dagmar; Weisert, Hermann; Kritzer, Eva: Rektoren - Dekane - Prorektoren - Kanzler - Vizekanzler - kaufmännische Direktoren des Klinikums der Universität Heidelberg. 1386-2006. Hrsg. vom Rektor der Ruprecht-Karls-Universität. Heidelberg, Kurpfälzischer Verl., 2007. 143 S. ISBN 978-3-924566-29-6 * Dursy, Hans Volker (Hrsg.): Historischer Stuk. Stadthalle Heidelberg. Ladenburg, 1980 (Vgl. Stadthalle Heidelberg) * Eckart, Wolfgang U. (Hrsg.): Die Universität Heidelberg im Nationalsozialismus. Heidelberg, Springer, 2006. XV, 1277 S. ISBN 3-540-21442-9 * Engel, E: Prinz Carl, ein hundertjähriger Gasthof 1788-1888. 1888. * Evangelische Stadtmission (Heidelberg): Ein Haus im Wandel der Zeiten: Das Alte Reformierte Spital zu Heidelberg - zur Neueröffnung am 11. April 2000. Mannheim, v. Brandt, 2000. 59 S. (Vgl. Plöck (Heidelberg)) F - H * Fahrbach, Ute: Marstall, Marstallstraße und Heuscheuer in Heidelberg. (=Veröffentlichungen zur Heidelberger Altstadt, Bd. 23, hg. v. P. A. Riedl). Heidelberg, 1989. * Fehrle-Burger, Lili: Das Palais Boisserée. Haus der Begegnung in Heidelberg. In: Ekkhart. Jahrbuch für das Badner Land, 1966. S. 36-80. * Oliver Fink: Zeitreise durch Heidelberg. Ausflüge in die Vergangenheit. Bildband. Wartberg-Verlag, 80 Seiten. 2006. ISBN 3-8313-1583-3 * Freund-Heber, Wiltrud: Das ehemalige großherzogliche Palais (=Veröffentlichungen zur Heidelberger Altstadt, Bd 4, hg. v. P. A. Riedl). Heidelberg, ohne Datumsangabe. * Gamer, Jörg: Jesuitenkirche Heidelberg. München, 1976. * Gantner, Elda: Die Gebäude im Quartier des ehemaligen Jesuitenkollegs. In: Semper Apertus. Sechshundert Jahre Ruprecht-Karls-Universität Heidelberg 1386-1986, Bd. 5: Die Gebäude der Universität Heidelberg (Textband), hg.v. Peter Anselm Riedl. Berlin, 1985. S. 138-151. * Gensichen, Sigrid: Das Quartier Augustinerstraße / Schulgasse / Merianstraße / Seminarstraße in Heidelberg (=Veröffentlichungen des Kunsthistorischen Instituts der Universität Heidelberg zur Heidelberger Altstadt, Bd. 15, hg. v. P. A. Riedl). Heidelberg, 1983. * Gewahl, Volker; Horter, Martin; Lutzmann, Heiner u. a: Pädagogium. Lyceum. Gymnasium. 450 Jahre Kurfürst Friedrich Gymnasium in Heidelberg. Heidelberg, 1996. * Goetze, Jochen: Die Geschichte der Reformierten Spitals zu Heidelberg. In: Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt, Bd. 5, 2000. S. 11-37. * Grammbitter-Ostermann, Ulrike: Die Universitätsbibliothek. In: Semper Apertus. Sechshundert Jahre Ruprecht-Karls-Universität Heidelberg 1386-1986, Bd. 5: Die Gebäude der Universität Heidelberg (Textband), hg.v. Peter Anselm Riedl. Berlin, 1985. S. 184-202. * Grathwol, Herbert: Heidelberger Korporationshäuser. In: Weiland Bursch zu Heidelberg. Eine Festschrift der Heidelberger Korporationen zur 600-Jahr-Feier der Ruperto Carola, hg. v. Gerhart Berger und Detlev Aurand, Heidelberg, 1986. S. 264-296. * Griesbach, Dieter, Krämer, Annette und Maisant, Mechthild. Die Neue Universität Heidelberg (=Veröffentlichungen zur Heidelberger Altstadt, hg. v. P. A. Riedl, Bd. 19). Heidelberg, 1984. * Hartmann, Dagmar: Henkenhaf und Erbert. Architekten der Stadthalle Heidelberg. Heidelberg, 2004. * Walter Henss: Der Heidelberger Katechismus im konfessionspolitischen Kräftespiel seiner Frühzeit. Historisch-bibliographische Einführung der 1. vollständigen deutschen Fassung, der sogenannten 3. Auflage von 1563 und der dazugehörigen lateinischen Fassung. Theol. Verl., Zürich, 1983. ISBN 3-290-11537-2 * Hoffmann, Waltrud: Das ehemalige Seminarum Carolinum. In: Semper Apertus. Sechshundert Jahre Ruprecht-Karls-Universität Heidelberg 1386-1986, Bd. 5: Die Gebäude der Universität Heidelberg (Textband), hg.v. Peter Anselm Riedl. Berlin, 1985. S. 159-177. * Hoffmann, Waltrud: Das Haus Seminarstraße 4. In: Semper Apertus. Sechshundert Jahre Ruprecht-Karls-Universität Heidelberg 1386-1986, Bd. 5: Die Gebäude der Universität Heidelberg (Textband), hg.v. Peter Anselm Riedl. Berlin, 1985. S. 178-183. * Hofmann, Eva; Hüttmann, Gabriele: Das Haus Hauptstraße 120. In: Semper Apertus. Sechshundert Jahre Ruprecht-Karls-Universität Heidelberg 1386-1986, Bd. 5: Die Gebäude der Universität Heidelberg (Textband), hg.v. Peter Anselm Riedl. Berlin, 1985. S. 211-222. * Huber, Ferdinand: Das König-Ruprechtsmonument der Heiliggeistkirche zu Heidelberg im Zusammenhang der Werke mittelrheinischer Grabmalplastik des vierzehnten Jahrhunderts, Dissertation, Univ. Heidelberg, 1924. J - K * Jansen, Christian: Emil Julius Gumbel – Portrait eines Zivilisten. Verlag Das Wunderhorn, Heidelberg, 1991. ISBN 3-88423-071-9 * Juschka, Sabine: Die Alte Universität. In: Semper Apertus. Sechshundert Jahre Ruprecht-Karls-Universität Heidelberg 1386-1986, Bd. 5: Die Gebäude der Universität Heidelberg (Textband), hrsg. v. Peter Anselm Riedl. Berlin, 1985. S. 48-72. * Keller, Werner: Die Heiliggeistkirche zu Heidelberg 1398-1998. Heidelberg, 2000. * Koenemann, Friedrich: diverse Titel zum Stadtwald * Kowalski, Michael: Das Haus 'Zum Ritter' in Heidelberg, Magisterarbeit. Heidelberg, 1986. * Kurbjuweit, Lutz: Das Haus 'zum Riesen'. In: Semper Apertus. Sechshundert Jahre Ruprecht-Karls-Universität Heidelberg 1386-1986, Bd. 5: Die Gebäude der Universität Heidelberg (Textband), hg.v. Peter Anselm Riedl. Berlin, 1985. S. 323-335. L - R * Laier, Katharina: Das Standbild des Carl Theodor auf der Alten Brücke in Heidelberg. In: Heidelberger Denkmäler 1788-1981 (= Neue Hefte zur Stadtentwicklung und Stadtgeschichte, Heft 2/1982) Heidelberg, 1982. * Leonhard, Joachim-Felix (Hrsg.); Engel, Walter (Mitarb.): Bücherverbrennung - Zensur, Verbot, Vernichtung unter dem Nationalsozialismus in Heidelberg. Heidelberg, HVA, 1983. 243 S. ISBN 3-920431-22-7 * Lurz, Meinhold: Der Bau der Neuen Universität im Brennpunkt gegensätzlicher Interessen. In: Ruperto Carola, Bd. 27, 1975. S. 39-45. * Lurz, Meinhold: Die Freiherren von Venningen. Sinsheim, 1997. * Lutz, Dietrich (Redakteur): Vor dem großen Brand. Archäologie zu Füßen des Heidelberger Schlosses. Stuttgart, 1992. * Malsburg, Raban von der: Die Architektur des Heidelberger Rathauses. Ein Spiegel der Stadtgeschichte. In: Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt, Bd. 4, 1999. S. 139-162. * Mays, Albert: Das Grabmahl des deutschen Königs (röm. Kaisers) Ruprecht von der Pfalz und seiner Gemahlin Elisabeth von Hohenzollern, in der Heiliggeistkirche zu Heidelberg. Heidelberg, 1887. * Peter Meusburger, Thomas Schuch (Herausgeber; Leibniz-Institut für Länderkunde): Wissenschaftsatlas der Universität Heidelberg. Im Auftrag des Rektors Prof. Dr. Bernhard Eitel. Textredaktion: Peter Meusburger (GI), Jana Moser (IfL), Thomas Schuch (GI), Sabine Tzschaschel (IfL), Kartographische Leitung: Werner Kraus. Verlag Bibliotheca Palatina, Knittlingen, 2011, 388 S. ISBN 978-3-9811463-3-2 (Inhalte, Karten) * Miller, Matthias; Zimmermann, Karin (Bearbeitet von): Die Codices Palatini germanici der Universitätsbibliothek Heidelberg (Cod. Pal. germ. 304-495). (Kataloge der Universitätsbibliothek Heidelberg, Bd. VIII). Wiesbaden 2007 * Mittler, Elmar: Das Gebäude der Universitätsbibliothek Heidelberg (Plöck 107-109). In: Heidelberger Jahrbücher, Bd. 25, 1981. S. 107-113. * Mittler, Elmar (Hrsg.): Heidelberg. Geschichte und Gestalt .'' Heidelberg, Universitätsverlag C. Winter, 1996. ISBN 3-9215-2446-6 * Elmar Mittler: Raub oder Rettung, in: Elmar Mittler (Hg.), Bibliotheca Palatina. Katalog zur Ausstellung vom 8. Juli - 2. November 1986. Heiliggeistkirche Heidelberg. Ausstellung der Universität Heidelberg; 600 Jahre Universität Heidelberg 1386 – 1986. in Zusammenarbeit mit der Bibliotheca Apostolica Vaticana. Hrsg. von Elmar Mittler. (Heidelberger Bibliotheksschriften; 24) Textband. Heidelberg 1986, S. 458-493 * Müller, Bernd: Architekturführer Heidelberg. Bauten um 1000-2000. Mannheim, 1998. * Mumm, Hans Martin: Der Ritter am 'Ritter' und seine Frau. Ein neuer Blick auf eine berühmte Fassade. In: Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt, Bd. 10, 2005/06. S. 151-176. * Nellen, Petra: Die Vergangenheit ist die Schwester der Zukunft. 800 Jahre Frauenstadtgeschichte in Heidelberg. Ubstadt-Weiher, Verl. Regionalkultur, 1996. 320 S. ISBN 3-929366-25-8 * Neumüllers-Klauser, Renate: Heiliggeistkirche Heidelberg. München, 1981. * Neumüllers-Klauser, Renate; Raether, Martin (Redakteure): Die Heidelberger Akademie der Wissenschaften. Heidelberg, 1986. * Öchelhäuser, Adolf von (Bearbeiter): Die Kunstdenkmäler des Amtsbezirks Heidelberg (=Die Kunstdenkmäler des Grossherzogtums Baden, Bd. 8). Tübingen, 1913. * Poensgen, Georg: Das Heidelberger Barockpalais Morass. In: Heimat Baden-Württemberg, 1955. S. 75-84. * Prestel, Christiane: Das ehemalige Palais Boisserée und das Haus Hauptstraße 207. In: Semper Apertus. Sechshundert Jahre Ruprecht-Karls-Universität Heidelberg 1386-1986, Bd. 5: Die Gebäude der Universität Heidelberg (Textband), hg.v. Peter Anselm Riedl. Berlin, 1985. S. 295-303. * Prestel, Christiane: Der Karlsplatz in Heidelberg mit dem ehemaligen Grossherzoglichen Palais und dem Palais Boisserée (=Veröffentlichungen zur Heidelberger Altstadt, Bd 16, hg. v. P. A. Riedl). Heidelberg, 1983. * Prückner, Helmut: Der Herkulesbrunnen auf dem Marktplatz. In: Heidelberger Altstadtbrunnen, hg. v. Peter Blum (=Schriftenreihe des Stadtarchivs Heidelberg. Sonderveröffentlichungen, Bd. 7). Heidelberg, 1996. S. 38-61. * Prückner, Helmut: Die Flüsse Carl Theodors. Zum Standbild des Kurfürsten auf der Alten Brücke. In: Ruperto Carola, Bd. 33, 1981. S. 152-155. * Prückner, Helmut; Bahns, Jörn (Hrsg.): Die Alte Brücke in Heidelberg 1788-1988. Heidelberg, 1988. * Alfred Rauhaus: Den Glauben verstehen. Eine Einführung in die Gedankenwelt des Christentums anhand des Heidelberger Katechismus. Foedus-Verl., Wuppertal, 2003. ISBN 3-932735-77-3 * Riedl, Peter Anselm (Hrsg): Die Gebäude der Universitaet Heidelberg. (= Semper Apertus, Bd. 5). Heidelberg, 1985. * Riedl, Peter Anselm: Die Heidelberger Jesuitenkirche und die Hallenkirchen des 17. und 18. Jahrhunderts in Süddeutschland. Ein Beitrag zur Geschichte der deutschen Baukunst. Heidelberg, 1956. * Riedl, Peter Anselm: Die Heidelberger Jesuitenkirche, Dissertation, Univ. Heidelberg, 1953. * Roth, Anja-Maria: Charles de Graimberg (1774-1864). Heidelberg, 1999. S - V *Sauer, Walter (Hrsg.): Kurtze Beschreibung der uralten Chur-Pfältzischen Residentz-Stadt Heydelberg: deren Ursprung und was in derselben besonderliches und denckwürdiges geschehen und allda zu sehen gewesen, auch wie jüngsthin dieselbe und deren Innwohner durch des so genannten Christlichen Königs von Frankreich, Ludwigs des XIV. Unchristliche und mehr als barbarische Behandelung und Tractament respective verstöret, zernichtet und zerstreuet, so dann anbey wie der, durch dessen Veranlaß all dieses Unglück geschehen, zur Strafe gezogen worden. Mit e. Nachw., Anmerkungen und weiteren Quellen. (Nachdruck d. Ausg. 1693). Heidelberg 1993. * Schaab, Meinrad (Hrsg.): Ausgewählte Urkunden zur Territorialgeschichte der Kurpfalz 1156-1505. bearb. von Rüdiger Lenz. (= Veröffentlichungen der Kommission für Geschichtliche Landeskunde in Baden-Württemberg, Reihe A, Quellen, Bd. 41). Stuttgart 1998 * Schettler, Gotthard (1986): Das Klinikum der Universität Heidelberg und seine Institute. Springer, Berlin. ISBN 3540160337 * Schiener, Anna: Kleine Geschichte der Oberpfalz. Pustet Verlag, Regensburg, 2011. 208 Seiten. ISBN 978-3-7917-2325-9 * Schmitt, Walter: Die Organisation der Armenpflege in Heidelberg bis 1870. Dissertation, Univ. Heidelberg, 1959. * Schubert, Dietrich: 'Ehrenhalle' für 500 Tote (1932-1933) - der Hexenturm als Ehrenmal für die Gefallenen der Universität von 1914-1918. In: Heidelberger Denkmäler 1788-1981, hg. v. Dietrich Schubert (= Neue Hefte zur Stadtentwicklung und Stadtgeschichte 2). Heidelberg, 1982. S. 78-83. * Schwerdel-Schmidt, Heike: Die Hospitalbauten der kurpfälzischen Residenzstädte. Dissertation, Univ. Heidelberg, 1998. * Seeliger-Zeiss, Anneliese: Die Providenzkirche in Heidelberg (=Veröffentlichungen zur Heidelberger Altstadt, Bd 6, hg. v. P. A. Riedl). Heidelberg, ohne Datumsangabe. * Seeliger-Zeiss, Anneliese: Evangelische Peterskirche Heidelberg: Universitätskirche. München, 1986. * Strack, Friedrich: Das Palais Sickingen-Boisserée und seine Bewohner. In: Heidelberger Jahrbücher, Bd. 25, 1981. S. 123-146. * Stadtteilverein Neuenheim (Hrsg.), zusammengestellt von Christian Burkhart: Ludwig Merz. Heimatforscher und Lehrer 1908-2003. Festschrift zum 100. Geburtstag. Heidelberg, 2008 * Stein, Georg (Hrsg.), Domin, Hilde (Vorw.); Baader, Ernst (Bearb.) : Die Insel im Wald. 300 Jahre Heidelberger Kohlhof. Heidelberg, Palmyra, 2006. 196 S. ISBN 3-930378-71-X * Teschner, Gerhard J: Die Baugeschichte der Alten Brücke in Heidelberg 1784-1790, Magisterarbeit, Heidelberg, 1998. * Tiesbrummel, Reinhard: Das Gebäude der Universitätsbibliothek Heidelberg in den Jahren 1901 bis 1905, Hausarbeit zur Prüfung für den höheren Dienst an wissenschaftlichen Bibliotheken. Köln: Bibliothekar-Lehrinstitut des Landes Nordrhein-Westfalen, 1978. U - Z, u. a. * Weber, Wilm: Der Heidelberger Brückenaffe. Heidelberg, 1979. * Weinmann, Reinhold: Die Hauptwerke profaner Baukunst der ersten Hälfte des 19. Jahrhunderts in Heidelberg. In: Biedermeier in Heidelberg: 1812-1853, hg. v. Carl-Ludwig Fuchs und Susanne Himmelheber. Heidelberg, 1999. S. 216-238. * Weisert, Hermann: Geschichte der Universitätsbibliothek Heidelberg. In: Bibliothek und Wissenschaft, Bd. 20, 1986. S. 191-229. * Weisert, Hermann: Universität und Heiliggeiststift: Die Anfänge des Heiliggeiststifts zu Heidelberg (I). In: Ruperto Carola, Bd. 32, 1980. S. 55-77. * Weisert, Hermann: Universität und Heiliggeiststift: Die Anfänge des Heiliggeiststifts zu Heidelberg (II). In: Ruperto Carola, Bd. 33, 1981. S. 72-87. * Wendt, Achim; Benner, Manfred: ... des lieux depuis si long-temps condamnés au silence. Archäologische Spurensuche auf der oberen Burg auf der Molkenkur. In: Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt, Bd. 8, 2003/04. S. 9-40. * Wendt, Achim; Benner, Manfred: 'castrum cum burgo ibsius castri' Archäologie und Geschichte der Stadtgründung Heidelbergs. In: Zwischen den Zeiten. Archäologische Beiträge zur Geschichte des Mittelalters in Mitteleuropa. Festschrift für Barbara Scholkmann, hg. v. Jochen Pfrommer und Rainer Schreg. Rhaden, 2001. S. 93-122. * Winterberg, Thilo (Hg.). Heidelberg im Wandel der Zeit. Graphische Darstellungen der historischen Stadt. Heidelberg, 1996. * Wolgast, Eike: Die Universität Heidelberg 1386–1986, Berlin, Springer, 1986. * Zahn, Eberhard: Die Heiliggeistkirche zu Heidelberg. Geschichte und Gestalt. Dissertation, Univ. Heidelberg, 1955. * dto.: Die Heiliggeistkirche zu Heidelberg, Geschichte und Gestalt. Band 19 von Veröffentlichungen des Vereins für Kirchengeschichte in der Evangelischen Landeskirche in Baden. Verlag Evang. Presseverband, 1960 * Zimmermann, Hans-Joachim: Das große und das kleine Siegel der Academia Theodoro-Palatina. 1986 * Zimmermann, Hans-Joachim: Der akademische Affe. Die Geschichte einer Allegorie aus Cesare Ripas ›Iconologia‹. * Zopf, Adolf: Das Heidelberger Rathaus. Wie es wurde was es heute ist. In: Ruperto Carola, Bd. 29, 1961. S. 177-191. Belletristik um Heidelberg ;A - K * Max Barack:'' Der Brand im Hutzelwald.'' (Schwank). 1894 * Lilo Beil: Das Licht unterm Scheffel. (Kriminalroman). Saarbrücken, 2008 - * Karl Berkow: Aus dunkeln Tagen. Historischer Roman. 1888 - * Wolfgang Burger: Der fünfte Mörder. Folge 7 der Alexander-Gerlach-Serie. Piper, München, 2011. 320 Seiten. ISBN 978-3-492-25743-5 - * Michael Buselmeier: Der Untergang von Heidelberg. 1981 (Roman) * Maria Feodora Freifrau von Dalberg: Aus der Zeit 1649 bis 1680. Historischer Roman. 1845 * Ernestine Diethoff: Unter der harten Hand. Kulturhistorisches Zeitgemälde. 1884 * Irma Drygalski: Im Schatten des Heiligen Berges. (Novellen, 1925) - * Irma von Drygalski: Juliane von Krüdener. Der Roman eines Lebens. 1928 * Irma Drygalski: Im Schatten des Heiligen Berges. Novellen um Heidelberg. Heidelberg, 1953 * Gustav W. Eberlein: Schloß Heidelberg. Märchendrama. Heidelberg, 1911 - * Otto Flake: Anselm und Verena. Roman. 1935 - * Hans Franck: Sebastian. Gottsucher-Roman. 1954 *H. Grube (= Theodor Ludwig Pollmann): Der Heidelberger Studentenkrieg oder So wars vor 500 Jahren. Originalnovelle aus der Urgeschichte der Universität Heidelberg. Karlsruhe, Pollmann, 1886. * Melanie Hannon: Hurenbrunnen. Roman Englisch. 2003(?) * Eva Hartner: Im Schloß zu Heidelberg. Historischer Roman aus der Zeit nach dem 30jährigen Krieg. 1888 *Katharina Hofmann, Der reichste Fürst. Roman. 1924 * Robert Hohlbaum:'' Die deutsche Passion.'' Roman. 1924 - * Robert Hohlbaum:'' Die Raben des Kyffhäuser. Der Roman der Burschenschaft und ihres Zeitalters.'' 1927 * Wilhelm Jäger: Ein Fürst und seine Räthe. Historischer Roman. 1866 * George Payne Rainsford James, Heidelberg. Historischer Roman. 1846 - * Hans Künkel: Schicksal und Liebe des Niklas von Cues. Roman. 1936 ;L -R * August Heinrich Julius Lafontaine, Clara du Plessis und Clairant. 1795 Wolfsbrunnen-Sage * Heide-Marie Lauterer: Irre Geschichten (17 Erzählungen) Heidelberg, 2008 * Gertrud Freiin von le Fort, Der Kranz der Engel (Roman). 1946 - * Wilhelm Matthießen: Görres. Roman. 1928 *Otto Müller: Der Professor von Heidelberg. Ein deutsches Dichterleben aus dem 16. Jahrhundert. Historischer Roman. 1870 * Wolfgang Müller von Königswinter: Das Haus der Brentano. Eine Romanchronik, hg. v. Franz von Brentano. 1913 *Fritz Pistorius: Im Banne des Sonnenkönigs. Erzählung aus den Schicksalstagen von Heidelberg. 1920 - * Fritz Pistorius:'' Unter der Faust des Erbfeindes oder Im Banne des Sonnenkönigs. Eine Geschichte aus den Unglückstagen der Pfalz.'' 1924 * Pollmann, siehe Grube * Louisa Mary Gräfin von Robiano: Die Rose von Heidelberg. Historischer Roman aus dem Pfälzer Kriege. 1689-93. 1872 ;S - Z * Karl Aloys Schenzinger, Anilin. Roman. 1937 * Hermann Schnellbach, Um Heidelberg die Burgen. Ein Sang von Haß und Liebe aus dem Neckartal. 1931 * Franziska von Stengel, Karl Ludwig, Kurfürst von der Pfalz und Luise von Degenfeld oder Leidenschaft und Liebe. Geschichtlicher Roman. Mannheim 1838 * Alexander von Sternberg, Elisabeth Charlotte, Herzogin von Orleans. Ein biographischer Roman. 1861 * Juliana von Stockhausen, Brennendes Land. Der Roman des Barock in der Pfalz. 1920 * Rudolf Stratz, Alt-Heidelberg, du feine. Roman. 1902 * Rudolf Stratz, Frauenlob. Der Roman eines jungen Mannes. 1926 *George Taylor, Jetta. Historischer Roman aus der Zeit der Völkerwanderung. 1884 *Wilhelm Uhde, Jung-Heidelberg. Aus dem Leben eines Heidelberger Corpsstudenten. Leipzig um 1910 (Roman) *Theodor Vogel, Olympia Fulvia Morata. Ein Schicksal. Erzählung. 1927 *Hugo von Waldeyer-Hartz, Alt-Heidelbergs Not. Ein Spiegelbild aus der Zeit der Pfalzverwüstung unter Ludwig XIV. 1922 * Carl Weichselbaumer, Der Schloßhauptmann von Kuffstein. 1856 * Leo Weismantel, Mathis-Nithart-Roman. 1940-1943 * Julius Wolff: Das Recht der Hagestolze. Eine Heiratsgeschichte aus dem Neckartal. 1888 Reisemagazine, Reiseführer * Depenau, David; Drücke, Ernot: Heidelberg einst und heute - vergleichende Stadtansichten. Heidelberg, verlag regionalkultur, 2010. 119 S. ISBN 978-3-89735-544-6 * Heinemann, Günter: Heidelberg. München, 1984. * Wolfgang Lossen, Dieter Werner: Heidelberg aus der Luft. Verlag Wartberg. 2001. ISBN 3861345382 (Auflage ausverkauft) * berichtet u.a. in der Titelgeschichte über Heidelberg (auch Vergleich zwischen dem bekannten Merian-Stich und der Ansicht von heute auf ausklappbaren Bildern) * "Heidelberg Moments" Bildband dt./engl., 240 Seiten mit historischen s/w-Aufnahmen aus der Zeit der 20er bis 60er Jahre. ISBN 978-3-00-022293-1 * Heidelberg Panorama/ Edtion Braus. 128 Seiten. 425 x 22 mm. 60 Bilder. 2004. ISBN 3-89904-090-2. (Auflage ausverkauft) Zeitschriften * Badische Heimat, Zeitschrift für Volkskunde, Heimat-, Natur- und Denkmalschutz **Z. B: **Albert Becker, Heidelberger Volkskunde, in: Hermann Eris Busse (Hg.), Heidelberg und das Neckartal. Badische Heimat, Zeitschrift für Volkskunde, Heimat-, Natur- und Denkmalschutz, 26. Jg., Jahresband 1939, Freiburg 1939, S. 313-361 * Chronik der Stadt Heidelberg für das Jahr … (1870-1913; auch digitalisiert) * Neues Archiv für die Geschichte der Stadt Heidelberg und der rheinischen Pfalz ::wurde zwischen 1890 und 1928 im Auftrag des Stadtraths und der Commission für die Geschichte der Stadt von Albert Mays und Karl Christ in Heidelberg herausgegeben. ::- späterer Titel: "Neues Archiv für die Geschichte der Stadt Heidelberg und der Kurpfalz" ::Ein Inhaltsregister steht . **1895 erschien darin u.a: Maximilian Huffschmid, Zur Geschichte des Heidelberger Schlosses von seiner Erbauung bis zum Ende des sechzehnten Jahrhunderts, S. 1-86 ** Band IV, 1901: Rudolf Sillib, Zur Geschichte des Augustinerklosters in Heidelberg, S. 1-142 ** 1903 u. 1905 u. 1907: Rudolf Sillib, Stift Neuburg bei Heidelberg. Seine Geschichte und Urkunden, S. 167 ff ** 1905: Hans Rott, Kirchen- und Bildersturm bei der Einführung der Reformation in der Pfalz, S. 229-254 ** 1919: Maximilian Huffschmid, Die Heiliggeistkirche in Heidelberg als Begräbnisstätte bis 1693, S. 191-213 ** 1926: Fritz Zobeley, Die Musik am Hofe des Kurfürsten Johann Wilhelm von der Pfalz, S. 133-164 Sonstige * Verzeichnis von gedruckten Siehe auch * Bibliotheken in Heidelberg * Heidelberger Geschichtsverein (HGV und seine Buchempfehlungen, bzw. jährlich erscheinenden Rezensionen über Neuerscheinungen) Weblinks * Auswahlverzeichnis. 106 S. Stadtbuecherei Heidelberg.